


Bad Things Happen Bingo - Prompt 1

by MeYaGurl



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, gun shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeYaGurl/pseuds/MeYaGurl
Summary: Hank accidentally hurts Connor one night when he's been drinking.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853737
Kudos: 85
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Bad Things Happen Bingo - Prompt 1

Connor knew Hank didn’t mean to do it. Connor knew that when Hank was drunk he got careless and clumsy. Connor knew there was a chance there would be a gun on the table when he got to Hank’s house. Connor knew there was the chance that the gunshot the neighbours had heard would be the last thing they’d hear from Hank’s house. 

When Connor entered Hank’s house, he wasn’t thinking properly. He went bursting in, with little regard for the thought of what if Hank is still alive. Which, he was. 

Connor skids around the corner, Sumo lifting his head in excitement at seeing Connor. 

“Ha-?” There was a loud bang, Connor flinched and scanned the room, trying to identify where it came from, but all he got in response were error messages. Connor tried to focus on the error messages but all he saw behind them was a drunk Hank wielding a revolver that was pointed straight at Connor. Hank was barely conscious, his head lulling up and down as he tried to stay awake. 

Connor took a moment to assess what had just happened, he looked down at his jacket. There was a hole over where his heart would be if he were human. The carpet beneath his feet was already stained blue from the Thirium pouring out of his chest at high speed. 

Acting fast, Connor covered the hole in his chest to try and stop the bleed. His LED started swirling red. More error messages appeared in his vision, in a last ditch attempt to call for help, Connor sent a message, crying out for help before he went into low power mode. Not knowing if he’d ever come out of it again. 

* * *

Markus was talking with North and Simon when he received the cry for help from Connor. 

He quickly assembled a team of medics and took Simon with him in case Hank was in a bad way. 

After the battle of Jericho and the androids getting the rights they deserve, Markus and Connor stayed in touch. Having a contact in the police force made sense to Markus but over time he, Connor and Hank all became friends, even having nights out at a bar to chat after work. 

When Markus arrived at Hank’s house, it was worse than he imagined. 

Connor was laying on his back, Thirium spilt on the carpet around him, Hank, crying over his chest, clutching whatever material he find to Connor’s chest.  
“Marku- I didn’t- I didn’t mean too.” Markus never thought he’d see the day when Hank would be crying, letting alone sobbing. 

Markus got down on his knees beside Hank and tried pulling him away from Connor to let the medics do their jobs.  
“Hank, you need to let them work, okay. They’re going to help Connor.” Hank shook his head.  
“No... no... I did this.” 

Eventually, Hank let go and sobbed beside Markus as the medics cut Connor’s shirt open and opened up his chest plate.

They immediately find the bullet lodged in his Thirium pump. They all share a look, this was going to be more difficult than they thought. 

In order to understand how bad the damage was, they needed to get Connor our of low power mode. 

* * *

The first time when Connor woke up, he couldn’t hear or see anything other than error and warning messages, his stress levels were incredibly high. He could hear voices but they were so faint he couldn't identify them. 

Markus was begging Connor to speak to them, he didn’t want to have to force a connection with him. He knew Connor’s stress levels would be sky-rocketing at a time like this. 

After almost a minute of no response from Connor, Markus grabbed his arm and connected with him. 

Markus was immediately bombarded with error messages. When he saw how high Connor’s stress levels were, he knew he needed to act. 

“Connor, I need you to listen to me. You need to get your stress levels down.” Markus watched as Connors stress levels fell by a few percent. Markus continued to talk to Connor in his head as everyone around them watched. 

Hank was still crying whilst Simon comforted him. 

“His Thirium levels are at twenty-seven percent. We need to get his some now.” Hank could only watch in pain as the medics worked around Connor. 

Everything became a haze to Hank. They went from his house to New Jericho within a few minutes. Hank doesn’t even remember getting in a car to go to New Jericho.

The night became morning faster than Hank remembered a night like that ever going and he was finally allowed to see Connor. 

He gently knocked on the door before entering the room. Connor was sat up on a bed with some kind of weird thick tube sticking out from his chest. 

Connor immediately smiled at the sight of Hank.  
“Good morning, Detective.” Hank weakly smiled back at him.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Connor shrugged.  
“Better than last night, I guess.” Hank laughed weakly, he knew Connor had been trying to understand human speech and replicate it better. 

Hank took a deep breath and sighed.  
“Look, about last night... I’m so sorry, Connor. I shouldn’t have been drinking.” Connor just watched as Hank apologised repeatedly, not understanding why he was apologising. 

“Hank, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have burst into your house like that.” Hank put his head in his hands and shook his head.

“It doesn’t even matter at this point. All that matters is that you are okay, Connor.” The pair smiled at each other before hugging or hugging as best they could with the tube in Connor’s chest.


End file.
